something beyond  weird
by im fowl to the bone
Summary: sorry there are too many crossovers inside it to pick one so i had to put it in here there is artemis fowl, rangers apprentice the tv show generator rex and the sea of tolls by nancy farmer


**Something beyond weird**

**please note that this is my first fan fic so if you dont like dont reveiw or actually you can put out errors and stuff just not in an insulting way**

Me: Generator Rex is epic

Jack: who's generator rex?

Me: 0.o you don't know him wait what the heck aren't you from the sea of trolls the book I'm reading.

Jack: … Maybe or maybe not

Me: stop being dr. maybe, I know you're from 793 ad and are a bard

Jack: 0.o o.0 how do you know that

Me: I'm reading your book duh

Artemis Fowl: obviously I'm not in this

Me: wait Jack now you Artemis arghh great now I have to deal with you from 793 ad and you Artemis criminal mastermind quit recently, savior of the fairies multiple times and Holly Short's boyfriend

Artemis Fowl: o.0 0.o alright I get how you found out the criminal part but the fairies and Holly being my girlfriend part is questionable I kept me and holly's secret for years never told a soul and you, a no brainer found that out in the blink of an eye * holds up gun * I see you as a potential threat

Me: whoa hey 2 things 1: I don't even have a gun or any weapon of any kind so I'm not a potential threat and 2: I didn't even know you knew how to manage a gun

Jack: excuse me but what is a gun?

Me: you wouldn't understand you're only from the 7th century when a stick is considered a weapon

Will: a stick can be pretty good if you make it into a bow

Me: I hate today now everyone is coming out of my favorite books and are a lot more annoying then they seem

Everyone else: HEY

Me: it's true

Everyone: *tries to punch him*

Me: STOP

Everyone else:*freezes* how did you…

Me: it's my skit

Jack: no fair

Holly: arty?

Artemis Fowl: Holly? Umm this isn't what it looks like

Holly: I know *kisses*

Me: ewww guys 10 year old here stop please now. NOOOO don't put you're kissy faces on my bed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Holly: never muhahahaha

Me: T_T I hate you both

Will: what, don't you read about me and alyss we kiss all the time?

Me: alyss is not a fairy

Will: …

Me: exactly

Jack: are they eating each other

Me: no

Alyss: Willy?

Will: I said don't call me that

Alyss: you're so cute when you're angry

Will: I- wait really

Alyss: of course *kisses*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN GET A ROOM crap you

Holly: you speak gnomish

Me: yes, yes I do

Me: NO WILL WHY DON'T YOU ALYSS ARTEMIS AND HOLLY GET A ROOM GOSH IS IT SO HARD TO DO THAT.

Foaly: umm am I interrupting something Artemis and Holly

Artemis and Holly: uhh this isn't what it looks like

Foaly: *devilish smile* oh I know exactly what it looks like

Me: *hits Foaly in the head with a pan* even though you guys kissing is gross he is really annoying sometimes wait no not- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T I hate you… again

Artemis Fowl: muhahahahahahahaha

Me: I will tell every fairy and human who knows fairies exist this if you don't stop *holds up camera*

Artemis Fowl: I knew you were a potential threat

Me: at least now I am *takes picture*

Artemis and Holly: NOOOOOOOO *Holly puts up neutrino 5000*

Me: *laughs* relax guys it's a toy I thought Artemis would notice that

Artemis Fowl: I-I knew that *is lying*

Me: *laughs again*

Generator rex: what's that about me being epic?

Me: o.0 awesome

Alyss, will, Artemis and Holly: quick he's distracted

Me and rex: we heard that

Everyone else: o.0 0.o uhh-

Me: STOP USING THAT FACE I HAVE SEEN IT LIKE 20 TIMES ALREADY- ooooh generator rex is on

Generator rex: hey wait up I want to see my theme song

Artemis Fowl: oh no, Butler

Butler: *devilish smile* oh am I here without permission *bursts out in laughter*

Generator rex: I didn't know van kleiss was so good at fighting *shouting*

Jack: who is Van Kleiss?

Artemis Fowl: you wouldn't understand but to cut it to the point he is only a bit less powerful than "Frey" as you call him and use to be a bad guy but now he's good, but Rex is even more powerful

Jack: oh

Me: okay episode is over, oh butler is here cool I was wondering how a 7 foot tall man would look like

Butler: hello little boy

Me: I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY, GOSH

Butler: 0.0, wow I thought you would like being called a kid

Artemis Fowl: *whispers* here give him this he will love it

Butler: *whispers* a membership card for an online game called Runescape?

Artemis Fowl: yes he'll be all over it

Butler: alright here have these membership cards *holds hand out*

Me: o.0 YAY THANKYOU SO MUCH

Artemis and Butler: smirks

Generator Rex: *makes a hover board*

Me: wait not in here you could break something

Generator Rex: oh yeah sorry

Butler and Artemis: you did that so our plan of getting rid of him for a while didn't work didn't you

Generator Rex: maybe

Will: hey give me a chance to talk

Me: *devilish smile* never, STOP TALKING. I love getting to control things only because it's my skit

Alyss: hey what a-

Me: YOU TOO

Will and Alyss: *Starts smiling devilishly* *kissing*

Me: NOOOOOOO OK FINE I'LL LET YOU TALK EWWW

Will and Alyss: muhahahaha

Me: you guys are despicable

Everyone else: we know

Butler and Artemis: this is not over Rex

Generator Rex: muhahahahaha

Me: why is everyone saying muhahahahah?

Everyone else: we don't know

Me: OH I almost forgot the Runescape membership cards *gets on computer*

Butler and Artemis: *whispering* yes

Me: HEARD THAT

Artemis Fowl: how does he do that?

Me: I thought you had an I.Q. of 200 why don't you tell me

Artemis Fowl: T_T I hate you

Me: Revenge

Will and Alyss: *laughs*

Foaly: *wakes up* It's about to get a lot worse *puts up real camera*

Me: *slow motion* NOOOOOOO *runs toward Foaly*

Foaly: *gets neutrino 5000, sets to stun, shoots* *takes picture*

Me: *still slow motion* Arghhhh *Falls down with a groan*

*imaginary stick figure with powers from my mind destroys camera and all his other cameras with lightning and wakes me up*

Foaly: WHAT NOOOOOOO

Me: I told you it's my skit, hey you angel boy over here, thanks dude

Stick figure "angel boy": no problem *fly's away*

Everyone else: ANGEL BOY

Me: yep that's right he's an angel that shone through the darkness of the devil

Everyone else: o_o wow I want one no I do

Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP

Butler: he might be more effective than I would ever be

Generator Rex: I and you combined

Will: umm all I have to say is WOW

Artemis Fowl: I hate my life

me: muhahahaha i used my author powers to make Artemis's dinner turn into lollipops in his mouth.

Artemis Fowl: FINN! BUTLER GET HIM NOW

**A/N: yes my name is Finn**

me: oh no he is ticked off now. ah crap butlers coming, goodbye domovoi.

Butler: *freezes in place* he knows my name

me: *arrow flies by my head followed by a red beam* oh no Will and Holly are coming *gets stunned by Holly*

Holly: YES! what are we going to do to him?

Artemis Fowl: lets torture him *vampire smile*

Will: with what?

Me: *wakes up* hello i am nico

Artemis Fowl: oh crap we gave him atlantis complex. i would imagine nico as insane scince Finn mostly is peaceful and nice to his freinds and- wait where did he go

Nico: hi guys i got you souvineers all the way from new york because i love you all *puts them in a iron hug*

Butler:turns out you were wrong for the first time Artemis

Me:*bursts out in laughter*

Will:umm, is something wrong, nico?

me: you should have seen the look on your faces oh and yeah im still half parilyzed, oh crap why did i say that

everyone else: *devilishly smiles* *throws in room* this is for being a bad host *tapes to wall*

me: NOOOOO DONT MAKE OUT AGAIN NOOOOO oh yeah author powers STOP wait what STOP, STOP NOW, ARRATEZ

Will: really gallican

me: its the only thing i could think of


End file.
